Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 44 (Foods)
Foods is the forty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN sets a sandwich shop, and Jup Jup is the first customer. *CHARLI makes imaginary sandwiches for the Hi-5 band. *KELLIE and Chats decorate a beach birthday cake. *CHARLI dances the jelly wobble. *TIM and the Hi-5 band cook a veggie soup. *CHARLI stirs with a wooden spoon, whisks eggs, and flips pancakes with a spatula. *NATHAN makes art of pasta. *CHARLI makes a pasta necklace for Kellie. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three siblings (Charli, Kathleen and Tim) who plan an unusual familiar restaurant, and their mother (Kellie) is the first customer. Gallery Kathleen S3 E44.png Charli S3 E44 1.png Kellie S3 E44.png Charli S3 E44 2.png Tim S3 E44.png Charli S3 E44 3.png Nathan S3 E44.png Charli S3 E44 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E44.png Trivia *Italy, officially the Italian Republic, is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm putting a sandwich together Sultanas and some bananas They're yummy to crunch and perfect for your lunch I'm putting a sandwich together. I'm putting a sandwich together Spreading some peanut butter It's yummy to crunch and perfect for your lunch I'm putting a sandwich together. ;Body move #01 Mashing bananas for Tim, that's how you please him Sprinkle cheese for Kellie 'cause she likes that in her belly ... for Nathan, he likes ... bacon Dribble honey for Kathleen, she's like a honey bee queen A-do do do, badoo do do do. Mashing bananas for Tim, that's how you please him Sprinkle cheese for Kellie 'cause she likes that in her belly ... for Nathan, he likes a more than bacon Dribble honey for Kathleen, she's like a honey bee queen A-do do do, badoo do do do. ;Word play My favourite food, it is a birthday cake A special cake that I love to make Some jelly for the water, it wobbles to and fro Some tiny beach umbrellas where the sun ... can go My favourite food, it is a birthday cake The kind of cake that I love to make. My favourite food, it is a birthday cake The kind of food that I love to make Some jelly for the water, it wobbles to and fro Some tiny beach umbrellas where the sun ... can go My favourite food, it is a birthday cake A special cake that I love to make. ;Body move #02 Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, dance with me Wobble your hips from side to side Wobble your arms out Make them really wide. Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, just like me Jelly wobble, jelly wobble, dance with me Wobble your hips from side to side Wobble your legs out Make them really wide. ;Making music Oh, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, cooking is cool You've gotta have it, have it, have it, have it, kitchen rhythm, turn it on Be a mover, kitchen shaker, be a mover and shake that thing Be a mover, kitchen shaker, be a mover and shake that thing. Oh, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, cooking is cool You've gotta have it, have it, have it, have it, kitchen rhythm, turn it on Be a mover, kitchen shaker, be a mover and shake that thing Be a mover, kitchen shaker, be a mover and shake that thing. Oh, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, cooking is cool You've gotta have it, have it, have it, have it, kitchen rhythm, turn it on Be a mover, kitchen shaker, be a mover and shake that thing Be a mover, kitchen shaker, be a mover and shake that thing. ;Body move #03 Wooden spoon, I'm over the moon With you I can stir, my mixture is a ... Wooden spoon, mix. Speedy egg whisk, my mind's in a twist With you I can beat myself up a big treat Speedy egg whisk, whisk. Spatula, what a thing you are With you I can flip pancakes that don't ... Spatula, flip. ;Shapes in space Pasta, pasta, pasta, it's so great to eat Tubes and bows that they are so neat Wheels go round, pasta that swirls Shells and pasta that twist and curls Straight stick spaghetti flat and long Ribbon pasta with frills all day long ... pasta, which one will I eat? Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, what a treat. Pasta, pasta, pasta, it's so great to eat Tubes and bows that they are so neat Wheels go round, pasta that swirls Shells and pasta that twist and curls Straight stick spaghetti flat and long Ribbon pasta with frills all day long ... pasta, which one will I eat? Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, what a treat. ;Body move #04 Pasta, pasta, pasta, it's so great to eat Tubes and bows, aren't they all so neat Wheels go round, pasta that swirls Shells and pasta that twist and curls Straight stick spaghetti flat and long Ribbon pasta with frills all day long ... pasta, which one will I eat? Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, what a treat. ;Sharing stories I'm gonna make some popcorn pizza, popcorn pizza, popcorn pizza I'm gonna make some popcorn pizza, ... extra cheese. I'm gonna make some hot pink rice, hot pink rice, hot pink rice I'm gonna make some hot pink rice, you'll think it's rather nice. I'm gonna make some bean ice cream, bean ice cream, bean ice cream I'm gonna make some bean ice cream, the best you've ever seen. We're gonna have some popcorn pizza, hot pink rice and bean ice cream We're gonna have some bean ice cream, the best you've ever seen. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about jelly Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about kitchens Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about soups Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about spoons Category:Ep about whisking & whipping Category:Ep about spatulas Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about pasta Category:Ep about arts & crafts Category:Ep about necklaces Category:Ep about restaurants Category:Ep about popcorn Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about rice Category:Ep about ice creams Category:Ep about beans